1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trolley assembly for use in conjunction with a passenger restraint system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trolley assembly that can be removably connected to a reel lock and that employs a releasable locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Background Art
The present invention relates to a passenger restraint for the inside of a vehicle, such as fixed winged aircraft and helicopters. Occupants of these vehicles must often perform tasks during flight that require movement around the vehicle cabin. This is particularly true of military aircraft, wherein the occupant is often involved in strenuous movements, such as lifting cargo, tending to patients, or firing weapons. Many times these activities must be performed with little or no advanced warning.
All of this is problematic in that the occupant must be both mobile and yet restrained against aircraft movement. Unrestrained occupants can be seriously injured in the event of turbulence or other violent aircraft movement. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a restraint system that effectively prevents occupant injury but at the same time allows the occupant to freely maneuver within the vehicle.
As a result the foregoing, various types of restraint systems have been developed. One such system is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,710 to Van Druff et al. Van Druff discloses an aircrew restraint system that includes a track and a trolley that runs along the track. The trolley includes an interlock pin that cooperates with interlock hooks spaced within the track. A webbing strap connects an aircrew harness to a strap retractor. In order for the occupant to release the trolley, they must grasp an overhead handle.
Harness reels are also known in the art for use in connection with restraining a vehicle occupant. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,105 to Frisk discloses a reel assembly for retracting and locking a shoulder harness.
The assembly includes a strap supporting spool affixed to a ratchet wheel. When a strap is rapidly pulled from the reel, an inertial mass turns with respect to the reel. This causes the inertial mass to move forward axially and trip a dog which locks the reel.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,807 to Warrick discloses an acceleration sensor for an aircraft employing an inertial weight. The inertial weight is movable within a chamber by way of a linkage. The linkage is such that it provides the same output in response to movement of the aircraft in multiple directions.
Although these inventions each achieve their respective objectives, there continues to be a need in the art for improved trolley assemblies and associated locking mechanisms that can be easily triggered and released by the occupant. There also continues to be a need in the art for a trolley mechanism that easily attaches to existing harness reels.